Mating Season
by Adara's Rose
Summary: THAT time of month... WARNINGS: This fic contains SLASH, which means two men in a sexual andor romantical relationship. IT ALSO INCLUDES A DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF TWO MEN HAVING SEX! I have warned you.


Title: Mating Season. 1/1

Author: coyo

Pairing: hard to miss, really.

Disclaimer: If I did own them, it wouldn't be called fanfiction, and Sev would get all the guys. Except Dumbledore cause that's just creepy.

Summary: IT's THAT time of month...

Warnings: Sex. Sex. Sex. And OOC-ness. You have been warned. If you don't like seeing two middle-aged men fuck like bunnies on speed, and are still stupid enough to read it and flame me about it, I'm just going to laugh.

Author's notes: THANKS Scribe for posting that challenge that got me out of writers block. You rock my world. Repeatedly.

* * *

"Take your clothes off."

"I beg your pardon?" Prof. S Snape, hunk extraordinare, yanked his head up from the essays he was grading, to glare at the speaker. "What did you just say, Mr Malfoy?"

"Take your clothes off." Lucius repeated, an intent look on his handsome face. "I haven't seen you for weeks, and I'm going to make up for it right now. So, take your clothes off."

"This is really not appropriate, we are in a classroom-"

"At five o'clock in the afternoon on a Hogsmeade weekend. Clothes. Off. Now. And my name is Lucius." He calmly walked around the desk, took a firm grip on Severus' chair and yanked it backwards a few inches, just enough for him to be able to straddle his lover's lap.

"Gods, I missed you." He murmured and sought the other man's mouth in a desperate kiss.

"Ditto." Severus tried to say, but as he opened his mouth, it was invaded byLucius very agile tongue, whichapparently wasintent on checking his tonsil scars. Not that that was anything to complain about: Lucius was a very talented kisser.

"Sev" Lucius whispered hotly against his mouth, fingers busy with undoing the many buttons in Severus' robe.

"mmmm" The potion's masters long, slim fingers went down to help, his mouth exploring the patch of pale skin just below Lucius collarbone.

"If I told you to skip the bloody foreplay and just fuck me, what would you do?" He rubbed his arse suggestively against his lover's crotch.

"I'd say that it's that time of month. And you've forgotten your lust-reducing potion."

"All too true. You. In me. Now. Or else." It was true, actually. Lucius eyes were turning slightly glossy, and that meant that the Heat was getting really intense. There would be time for hugs and kisses and bondage later, but now there was only one thing that mattered. Fucking.

Severus pulled Malfoy Sr to his feet long enough to yank his robes up around his waist and place him on the desk, paying no attention to the scrolls fluttering to the floor. Lucius whimpered slightly; it had been to bloody long since they gotten together like this... a dildo with a heating charm on it just wasn't the same as the real thing... Lucius moaned. Once Sev started touching him, he lost control completely over his body, something that could be bloody embarrassin, but right now it was only of the good. Kisses he could manage, but a hand on his thigh and all reason and common sense took off down the high-way.

"nnngh" he gurgled as his pants were ripped off. Then he whimpered as his legs were spread. He pulled desperately at Severus' robes, wanting more contact, more skin. "Fuck me" he growled, wrapping his legs around the other man's waist. Severus snickered slightly: what wouldn't that stuck-up bitch Narcissa say, if she saw her husband like this, begging for it... Not that he had any intention of ever letting her see them like this.

His hands found the hem of Lucius underpants and ripped, not caring that he effectively destroyed the expensive fabric. Lucius was at his mercy, sitting on his desk, naked from the waist down, whimpering with lust. His nipples were straining under the expensive silk robe, begging for kisses, and Severus, being a generous man(snort) happily gave them.

Lucius whimpered again, his hands tangling in Sev's hair as the older man worshipped his stiff, aching nipples. The touch of that hot tongue through the silk only made it more erotic. He was so hard now, his cock ached. He needed more, and he needed it now... his shaking hands found Severus' fly, and yanked it open, his hands sliding inside.

"Fuck" Severus moaned hoarsely as talented fingers wrapped around his cock.

"That's the idea" was Lucius breathless answer. Severus straightened slightly and looked at Lucius with smoldering dark eyes.

"You are aware that we are acting like randy teenagers?" Lucius smiled back.

"I had an idea about that, yes. Lube, Sev. Now." The Potions masters hand groped for a minute before finding his wand.

"Accio lube" he choked out, trying to evade Lucius hungry mouth long enough to say the spell.

Lucius cried out like a damsel in distress(which he definitely wasn't) when a finger slid in his burning passage. "ooohhhh" he moaned, falling backwards on the desk. A second one joined the first, twisting inside of him. Then they hit the magical spot, and he shrieked, his back arching. He felt like it was the first time all over again... nnnnngh, soo good... yesssss... a third finger and he cried out. "More, sev, stop torturing me!"

"Slut" Severus murmured, as he yanked his fingers out, ignoring the hoarse protests from the man beneath him. Lucius pouted at him, but the pout melted away when the probing fingers were replaced with what he had craved all day...

"Lucius?" Narcissa worriedly shook her husbands shoulder. "wake up, I think you're having a nightmare, with all that moaning and whimpering... wake up, you're scaring me here!"

Fin

* * *

innocent look what do you mean, I'm evil? Explain by clicking on that teeny button just below... pleeeeease...

Oh, and i should explain something I forgot... this story is based on a discussion I once had about Lucius parentage. We agreed on thatLucius' mum was a veela, making him half-veela, and that male veelas go into heat regularly, butwe didn't decide how often. I use this Heat every now and then when I write my stories, and depending on the character I decide how often they go into heat. Lucius is mated to a woman, so he goes into heat once a month. If one of "my" veela males is mated to a male, they don't go into heat except once in every blue moon. Lucius is the exceptions since I have the tendency to make most of my male characters gay. NOTE: That little piece of information IS NOT CANON! So please, ask me first before using it. Thank you.

Okay, you can review now. Flames will be used to keep the muse warm on cold winter nights.


End file.
